1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical tune playback apparatuses such as compact disk (CD) players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of musical tune playback apparatuses have been presented worldwide and sold on the market, wherein playback apparatuses allow users to select musical tunes (or songs) recorded on recording media such as compact disks (CDs) for playback or reproduction. Playback apparatuses are generally designed in such a way that upon users' manipulation of operators (e.g., switches and controls), desired musical tunes are selected and are then played back.
However, the aforementioned playback apparatuses may have problems because users must select musical tunes every time they place compact disks into disk compartments (or onto turntables). Therefore, users should visually check musical tune lists printed on CD jacket covers and the like in order to confirm numbers of desired musical tunes among numerous musical tunes recorded on compact disks. When users cannot recall titles of compact disks that record desired musical tunes to be played back, they may have difficulties in selecting desired musical tunes. Even when users recall titles of compact disks that record desired musical tunes to be played back, they may have problems in searching for corresponding compact disks within numerous compact disks they possess. That is, it is very troublesome and inconvenient for users to select musical tunes from among numerous musical tunes or compact disks.